Home
by Addicted2Damon
Summary: Post finale "As I Lay Dying".     The look D/E gave each other after hearing from Katherine that Stefan made a deal with Klaus begs for a continuation of that scene and what they did about it. I'd love some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Post "As I Lay Dying"

A continuation of the scene between Damon and Elena after Katherine showed up. This is what could've happened.

They looked at each other in stunned silence. If they could read the other's mind, it would read the same. Stefan had given himself t Klaus.

"Damon, no! You're in no condition yet to help Stefan. Elena rushed to his side with the bottle of blood that Katherine had tossed to her moments earlier before she disappeared to parts unknown. "I'm feeling a little a better", he struggled to get the words out. The room was spinning and he still felt weak as a kitten. His voice betrayed him as he was still having trouble breathing. He tried to push himself to get up.

She took a look at his arm. It looked better, but the bluish mark was present though it was fading. Elena repeated again that he still too sick to go after Stefan. "Come on, lie back against the pillows", Elena said coaxing him not to try to get up just yet.

"Stefan…has gone… and gotten himself into a mess because of me and I'm the only one who can save him from himself." He told Elena after attempting to down the remainder of the contents of the bottle. "Hey, hey, easy…slower" Elena tried to take bottle away, but was met with resistance. "You're getting well and we'll find Stefan. Ok?" His eyes were closed, but he nodded his head in agreement.

Elena was scared for Stefan, but at the same time she found peace knowing that Damon wasn't going to die in her arms. She didn't believe in miracles any more, if she ever did, but one did happen that night. One bottle of blood from the evil that now had Stefan saved the man that also loves her and who she had just kissed. A warm relief rushed over her that the man beside her was going to be okay. "Damon?" She turned to him. "Hmmm," he muttered. He was sound asleep against her. His arm now draped across her. Elena tried to extricate herself from his embrace, but he pulled her closer in his slumber. She had to admit that he looked so at peace next to her. She reached over and turned the light off. She would just close her eyes for a few minutes.

The sun casting a glow to the rom woke her and the sound of running water aroused her senses of where she was and whose bed she had slept in. Elena focused her gaze on Damon who was in the shower. The position of his bed had a direct view of the shower and him. The steam fogged up the glass, but she could see the outline of his body as he washed his hair. A lump formed in her throat and she gulped hard. She shouldn't be here now, looking at his naked form, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. A certain angle revealed even more of him. Her body was starting to tingle with desire. "No", she said to no one but herself. She shouldn't be feeling desire for her boyfriend's brother especially when her boyfriend is probably in mortal danger.

The spray of warm water felt good cascading down his body. As Damon washed his hair, he thought about the night before. He never thought he'd ever see another sunrise nor did he expect to find the woman he loves sleeping in his arms when he woke up. Of course, it was probably by accident that Elena was snuggled up next to him, but after hearing the words that she likes him now just the way he is brought a slight smile to his face. It was offset by the fact that he knew it will always be Stefan for her. Still, there was the kiss. He remembered thanking her and she said "You're welcome." How could he dare think that maybe her feelings for him have grown beyond the friendship they shared. The last time he tried to push her, he ended up snapping her brother's neck when she rejected him. She has forgiven him and he got something more. He can just be who he is. As he washed the remainder of the soap from his body, he knew she was watching him from his bed and it made him grow hard knowing she was watching. Not that he was trying to put on a show for her. It was a natural response to the desire that he has for her and wanting to make love to her in his bed.

As an excuse to get out of his bedroom, Elena decided to make a trip down to the basement for blood bags. Surely, Damon will need to replenish all of his strength in the aftermath of the werewolf bite. At least that's what she told herself as she descended the stairs. The truth was her arousal at seeing Damon showering and seeing him almost fully hard made her feel guilty. Guilty because she couldn't avert her eyes elsewhere. She wanted to see how far he'd go in the shower, but she bolted when she saw him touching himself. "Four should do it", she told herself as she took the blood bags out of the refrigerator.

When she returned to his room, he was already half dressed except for his shirt. His hair was still damp. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "I brought these from the basement . I figured you'd needed blood more than coffee."

"Thanks, honey." Damon smirked. Sensing the impending awkwardness between them he tried to head it off with just a little bit of humor.

Elena walked over to him. "Damon…", but before she could continue he interrupted. "Thank you for staying with me last night", he told her as he took the bags from her. "But now I have to get to work at finding Stefan."

"Not just you, Damon, I'm in this with you, as well," Elena corrected him. "Where do we start?"

"The last place that I saw Klaus – Ric's apartment.

"Elena, promise me that you'll stay behind me. I don't know what we'll find in there, but you'll be safer." Elena nodded in agreement as they approached the door.

There were no sounds coming from the apartment. Damon turned the knob not knowing what he'd find. He let the door swing open before entering. No one was on the other side of the door. As he walked inside with Elena following close behind, he saw the evidence strewn all over the floor.

Elena stepped aside and saw it, as well. Empty blood bags littered the table and the floor. The floor was smeared with traces of blood. She gasped in horror. "Oh, my god. What did he do to Stefan?" she asked.

"It's not what he did to Stefan, but what he made Stefan do to himself, Elena." Damon walked further into the apartment. There must've been close to a dozen empty blood bags on the floor. In his minds eye, he could see Stefan feeding ferociously from those bags. This terrified him more than if he had seen his brother tortured because for Stefan it meant his brother had lost control again. Klaus had pushed his brother over the edge for reasons he didn't yet know.

"Do you mean Klaus made Stefan drink all this blood?" Elena asked. Her mouth was still slack jawed at the sight in front of her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The anger was welling up in him. Hatred for Klaus and anger that Stefan sacrificed his humanity for him.

"DAMN IT, STEFAN!" He shouted. "You should've let me die." Damon tried to fight the rage within him.

Elena ran to Damon, grabbing his arm. "No, don't say that. What do you know that I don't?"

Damon looked her straight in eye before proceeding. What he was about to tell her about his brother was going to be painful, but it had to be said. "Do you know what a ripper is?"

"I…I think I have some idea from the journals." Elena replied confused and scared about where this was all leading.

"A ripper is a vampire that revels in stalking and killing. He gets an intense high and euphoria from draining his victims. Whatever you read in those journals is true. Stefan took pleasure in toying with and killing those girls in 1864. I tried to get him to stop, but it was only after he met Lexi that he saw that he needed to stop. Before I left Mystic Falls, I asked her to stay with him – to help him get it together because no matter how angry I was, I didn't want to see Stefan eventually end up dead.

Damon wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek without thinking about it. "But, but…Stefan got that under control because of Lexi," Elena said trying to make sense of it all.

"He has also had times where he fell off the wagon, too." Damon continued. "We got lucky last time. He didn't kill that girl, but he would've had we not got to him in time."

Elena broke the eye contact with Damon to let it all sink in.

"Klaus must want use Stefan's nature for his benefit. Stefan is a danger to everyone when he loses control – even to you."

"We have to find him, Damon." The tears had started to flow in earnest. She let Damon comfort her when he took her in his arms. While she feared for Stefan's life and sanity, she was also being held by his brother and it felt good. She beat back the little voice that said this is wrong because to her it felt so right.

There was no resistance as he embraced her to comfort her distress. There had been times in the past where Damon had wanted to comfort her, but he never thought she would allow it or accept it until now.

GILBERT HOME

When Elena and Damon walked into the house, they found Ric and Jeremy having a discussion about something. They both turned to see them together. There was a look of surprise and relief at seeing Damon alive and well, along with Jeremy's surprised, but also worried look.

"How?" Ric asked.

"It was Klaus's blood that saved me," Damon said getting to the point.

Ric was still stunned. "But it came at a huge price," Damon continued. "Stefan bargained with Klaus."

"Is he…?" Ric started to ask the question.

"No, he's not dead and, in fact, it's worse." Damon explained.

"I'm going to go shower and get some things together before we leave." Elena told Damon. "You can tell him what we found."

After Damon filled them in on what they discovered at Ric's apartment, Ric wanted to help in any way he could and so did Jeremy.

"Elena sent a text to Stefan last night but didn't get a response."

"If his phone is on, there is a way to pinpoint his last location and I know how to do it." Jeremy offered up.

Elena interrupted them when she came down the stairs with a small suitcase in hand. Jeremy excused himself so that he could go get his laptop.

About an hour later, he had pinpointed a location which was a warehouse on the edge of town.

There was a security guard at the gated entrance to the facility. Damon took care of that minor inconvenience so that they would be allowed admittance. Once inside, there was nothing out of the ordinary except for the blood on the ground. Damon ascertained just through his sense of smell that it was human. No doubt Klaus or Stefan disposed of the body so as to cover their tracks. There was no question in his mind that Stefan had killed. The question still remained as to why they had been in the warehouse in the first place. What had Klaus been storing here?

"It's human." Damon said as if to read Elena's mind before she even asked the question.

Elena shook her head in disbelief that the Stefan she knew could've done it. Yet, she has found out that there was so much that Stefan left out about his past. She understood why, as well. He is ashamed of who he is. Why couldn't he trust her to love him in spite of his past?

"Lets get out of here." Damon said as he walked toward the door.

"Yeah, lets." Elena echoed as she followed him out.

Once back in his car they plotted their next move. "I say we try neighboring towns." Elena suggested.

"And I'm going to play devil's advocate and say they headed for a bigger city," Damon countered.

"Why?" Elena questioned.

"More prey to hunt for one, and because it's easier to blend within a larger city such as Richmond." Damon explained.

"You're really good at this profiler stuff, aren't you?" Elena turned to him as she said it.

"Well, it's not like it's rocket science to think like a vampire since I am one ", Damon said returning her gaze. "And if you're suggesting that I become a profiler, no thank you."

"I wouldn't think of it." Elena half smiled.

Damon was about to turn the key in the ignition, but paused. "Time for ground rules."

"Huh?"

"When we're searching for Stefan no putting yourself in danger. Klaus got what he wanted during the sacrifice, but that doesn't mean he's not above killing you now. The other is be careful around Stefan. He's not going to be the Stefan you knew. That's all."

"Aye Captn." Elena mock saluted him.

Mock me all you want, Ms. Gilbert, but I'll always choose you. He was deadly serious, but her humor made him smile. They are good together on road trips in the best and worst of times and he knew it. He could feel this would trip would be one of the good times just like their first trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

RICHMOND

Emerald Bar – 11:30 p.m.

"They may not have even come to Richmond. It feels like we've covered this city twice over." Elena said, feeling defeated as they pulled up in front of a bar in a not so good part of town.

"And I doubt they're laying low." Damon countered. "Let's take a look inside and don't worry. I'll take care of the guy standing at the door."

The music was loud and pulsating as they entered the crowded club. "Let's make our way around the room." Damon shouted to make himself heard as the made their way around the outside of the crowd of gyrating dancers on the dance floor. Elena noticed guys checking her out and women in too tight dresses giving Damon the once over from head to toe. Damon's hand found it's way into hers as he led her through the crowd on the dance floor. "Maybe he's in the crowd", Damon told her. Some girl tried to get him to dance with her. "Maybe later, sweetheart." Women are aggressive when they see something they want, Elena thought to herself.

Damon stopped when he picked out a voice that could be Stefan's. Elena couldn't hear it, but he did. "I think he's over at the bar", shouted Damon, her hand still in his as he pushed more aggressively through the crowd of partiers. He was sitting at the bar with a blond girl in her early to mid 20s. "How about we take this party back to my place." Damon overheard Stefan telling the girl. He and Elena saw Stefan kissing the girl with raw passion; his hand sliding under the hem of her dress between her legs.

Elena's hand slipped out of Damon's and to her mouth at the sight before her eyes. Her jaw dropped. Seeing the guy she loves and who had always been monogamous with her was now lusting after someone else. Had he fallen that far because of human blood?

Damon said nothing to Elena, but he knew that was a sight that she wasn't prepared to see. Stefan was caught off guard when someone slung his arm around his shoulders. "Glad I caught up with you, bro." Damon said with a smile in his voice.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked, not letting the shock register on his face that he was more than pissed to see that his brother had tracked him down. His eyes caught Elena's.

Elena's said nothing, letting it all sink in until finally speaking. "Stefan, why?"

"We're going to have this conversation outside, " Damon said to Stefan, leaving no room for argument. Stefan made sure to reassure the girl next to him that he would be right back. Whatever he whispered in her ear brought a deviously naughty blush to her face.

Damon followed behind Stefan with Elena by his side towards the back door of the bar. Once outside in the dark alley, Damon slammed Stefan into the opposite wall. "Why did you bargain your soul to save me? You should've let me die. I was ready for it. Isn't this price too high." The anger and rage was directed at Stefan as he pinned him against the building. Stefan wouldn't let him die in 1864 and it no different now.

Stefan fought back by shoving Damon to the opposite wall, cracking some of the concrete in the process. "Because it was the only way, Damon!" He shouted. "I couldn't let you die because I'm the one responsible for you being where you are today. I owed it to you."

"Stop it!" Elena shouted at both of them before either could attack each other again.

Damon got up, brushing the dirt and concrete dust from his clothes. "You can get out the deal. C'mon. You can get control again, Stefan." Damon didn't take his eyes off his brother. He could see that Stefan had given into what human blood brings out in him.

"That's just it, Damon. I don't want to. This _is _who I am." Stefan said. "I'm not the good brother and never was."

"It's not, Stefan." Stefan turned to face Elena whom he had barely acknowledged since being confronted inside the club.

"This is not guy that I fell in love with. This is not the guy that I met all those months ago. Just come back home, please." Elena pleaded.

"You're so stupid," Stefan said, not so much to be hurtful, but he didn't much care. "I've been hiding this from you and everyone else for so long that I was beginning to believe the lie. I'm not human in case you've forgotten. You never got to know who I am because I wouldn't let you. Everything we shared together wasn't real. Not really, he said somewhat calmer. How could it be when I've been suppressing the darkest recesses of my soul. You'll never understand what the thrill of the hunt and the blood gives me. You can never begin to satisfy me.

"I'll never accept that", Elena said shaking her head and tamping down the tears that were threatening to fall. "What happened to you, Stefan? You told me that you left that life behind." The sting of hearing that she'll never be able to satisfy him still registered like a slap in the face.

They all turned at the sound of footsteps. "Bravo! Stefan." Klaus appeared from the shadows applauding with the clap of his hands. "You're indeed fully embracing your nature once again."

"You're a fucking monster!" Elena stepped forward. In one swift motion Damon snatched her back by her arm. He stepped in front of her to put distance between she and Klaus.

"I don't know what your plan is for my brother, but release him from his obligation to you. You were willing to using me as the sacrifice until you found out I had been bitten. Well, I'm not dead. You need a wing man? I'm it. Just you and me."

"Damon, no. Don't…" Elena grabbed his arm in protest.

"See, I have everything I need in Stefan. I don't need or want your services." Klaus drawled out in his British accent. Stefan and I have a deal – a 10 year deal to be precise. Besides, I don't trust you. How do I know that you won't be plotting my demise? Though that would be stupid of you to try. Then again, you are the reckless and impulsive brother.

"That's right. You don't know," Damon rose to the challenge. Stefan was in this deeper than he ever imagined by being indebted to Klaus for 10 years.

"Now that I'm both vampire and werewolf I can change at will. You would be not just stupid, but incredibly stupid to cross me because just like I cured you, I can kill you just as easily." Klaus replied.

"Damon, please don't..." Elena begged. She knew he was close to snapping.

Damon's glared at both Stefan and Klaus.

"If you're lucky you'll see your brother in 2022," Klaus continued. "In the meantime, why don't you take the lovely Elena back to that pathetic little town and keep her busy for the next 10 years. Oh, and Elena thank you for helping me reach _my _full potential."

"Screw you!" Elena spat out.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you need my brother?" Damon asked again.

"Stefan is a very effective ripper. Did you know he wiped out a whole migrant farmer village in Monterey, California back in 1917? I was very impressed with the precision in which he wiped them out. Men, women, and a few children, if I recall. I watched it with my own eyes. A lot of those humans didn't know what hit them until he was on them ripping into them. "

Damon looked to Stefan for confirmation that what he was hearing was correct. There was no denial from Stefan that what Klaus was telling him was false.

"I kept an eye on Stefan over the decades because this very young vampire impressed me. The only thing that I noticed is that he had periods where he was either on the wagon or off. Now he's off again and that's where he'll stay until his services are no longer needed." Klaus continued.

The door to the club opened and the girl that Stefan had been coming onto inside stumbled out. "Hey, I thought we were going back to your place?" she slurred.

In a blur of motion, Stefan was on her. "Change of plans", he said as he pulled her towards him. His fangs emerged and he sunk them into her throat violently, draining her in seconds. When her heart stopped beating he let her limp body drop to the ground.

Elena let out a scream and tried to stop the carnage in front of her, but Damon pulled her back once again and tried to shield her from what she had just witnessed.

"Now you see why I chose Stefan. He has that killer instinct without the remorse." Klaus said to both Damon and Elena.

Damon continued to shield Elena. Blood dripped from Stefan's mouth and his eyes were crazed, but she turned back to the sight in the alley. She was witness to Stefan's madness due to what he had done.

The tears continued to flow, but they didn't register with Stefan. It was obvious that he didn't care or at least in his current state of mind, he didn't care.

"Goodbye, Elena." Stefan offered in response.

"No, no, no!" Elena uttered shaking her head as if in denial that she had lost Stefan forever. In a blink of an eye they were gone.

She turned to Damon as though he would reassure her that Stefan would return, but he didn't.

"We need to get out of here…now!" Damon said. The sound of police sirens could be heard.

Elena hadn't said much on the ride back to Mystic Falls. In fact, she faced the passenger side window most of the time. It was a lot to process given what happened that night, so Damon didn't push her to talk. About an hour outside of Richmond, he noticed that she had fallen asleep and probably it was for the best because she'd be able to escape the pain of what had happened.

The fact that he couldn't do anything about the situation caused frustration to rise in him. His back was against the wall and he hated it. He can't stake Klaus. He can't take his head off; and he can't even burn the sonofabitch with a blow torch. There had to be a way to kill him – if it even existed. He had come so close to taking his anger out on the steering wheel, but he knew breaking the car wasn't an option. So he continued onward towards home. He turned his eyes away from the road to see a sleeping Elena. She didn't look too comfortable and they still had another three hours ahead of them. He had passed several motels and finally decided to stop at one. He figured they would stay the night and then continue on in the morning.

He pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. "Hey," he said softly, barely above a whisper as he leaned over and caressed her cheek. Elena stirred against his touch. "Are we home already?" Her eyes were barely open.

"No. We're at a motel. I thought we'd stay here tonight."

After paying for the room, Damon carried Elena's bag inside the room. Not much was said about things.

Elena was already in bed when Damon emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but PJ bottoms. She turned over to face him. "Do you believe Klaus? Do you believe Stefan killed all those people in 1917?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. It's possible. If he was anything like he was in 1864 when he first turned then yeah, I believe it." Damon said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

There was an awkward quiet between them until Elena broke it.

"There's only one bed in this room. I think we can share this bed as long as you don't try anything." Elena said half serious.

"One bed, a beautiful woman. What kind of a man would I be if I didn't try something?" Damon teased.

Elena threw one of the lumpy pillows at him in protest, laughing at the same time.

Damon turned out the light after sliding under the covers beside her. His eyes were on the ceiling. "Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day."

Author Note: I hope you're enjoying the story. Feedback is much appreciated. Stefan is in a very dark and dangerous place. He's brutal. Damon and Elena are going to fight their attraction more and more while trying to save Stefan.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Damon opened the door to Sheriff Forbes not all that long after he had returned from his trip to Richmond with Elena. It all came back to him that Liz had taken a shot at him at The Grill when he was sick. It was all coming together. She knew that he's a vampire.

"Liz, have you come to finish me off?" Damon asked going straight to the point.

"Can I come in? I want to apologize for the other night." Liz stated.

This surprised Damon. What had changed since then?

"Sure. Come in." He stepped aside as she entered the boarding house.

She seemed to gather her thoughts before she spoke. "I just want to apologize for what I did the other night. A lot of it had to do with what I was raised to believe about vampires. Yet, with knowing that Caroline is a vampire has changed my view. She is still my little girl, Damon and I just couldn't deny it. She told me how it happened and I no longer blame you. I'm still confused… I do know about Tyler being werewolf. Then there is the added complication of Carol Lockwood paying me a visit about the vampire situation and threatening to remove me as sheriff if I don't handle it.

"Liz, there's a lot that you don't know. Maybe you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

Liz listened as Damon told her about Klaus , why he needed Elena, and what he has become because he broke the curse that had been put on him. He told her about the werewolves that had once been in town and that some of the recent deaths were due to them and not vampires.

"A werewolf bite will kill a vampire, Liz. The only reason I'm still here is because extraordinary measures were taken to cure me." Damon wasn't really prepared to tell her that the vampire turned werepire's blood was the cure. "Klaus is one of the original vampires that walked this earth. I don't think I need to tell you that he is the most dangerous of vampires.

"What does original mean?" She asked.

"It means that he along with his family were the first vampires going back to the early centuries. Klaus is now both werewolf and vampire which makes him even more dangerous and I want to stop him. But there's a problem. He can't be killed by staking. He is virtually indestructible – especially now that he's a hybrid."

Liz tried to let it all sink in that she had more than just vampires to worry about.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, Liz, but I want to help you protect this town. This is my home, too.", he said.

Liz looked at him and an understanding came over her face. She felt that he was being genuine in his desire to protect Mystic Falls.

"Just out of curiosity, how long have you…and Stefan been vampires?" she asked.

"Since 1864", Damon replied. "If it's any comfort, everything that's happened was in the making a long time before that. "

There was so much that she didn't know about vampires, werewolves, and everything supernatural.

"The other night I shot Jeremy."

"You what?" Damon frowned.

"I shot at you, but you vanished and the bullet hit Jeremy. He died in the Grill. I saw it with my own eyes. Caroline tried to revive him with her blood, but it was too late. Alaric and Bonnie took him some place. Then later I got a call saying that he was going to be fine. Caroline told me that Bonnie is a witch. Is that true?"

Damon nodded his head in affirmation.

Liz let out an audible sigh that she was a bit overwhelmed, but Damon reassured her again that he would help keep the town safe.

"I found these articles dating back to 1917." Damon presented Elena with a small stack of articles that he found at the library.

Elena skimmed through them as they sat on the couch in her living room. "Two hundred and twenty five either missing or dead." She read out loud. It was time that she faced the facts that Klaus wasn't lying. These accounts just confirmed it. "Stefan killed all those people in 1917." Elena said sadly as she looked at the various news stories.

"Elena, I didn't know…" he trailed off. "I guess this explains why he stopped drinking human blood. I always thought it was because he never got a grip on controlling it, but there is more to it." Damon continued. "A ripper takes satisfaction in killing."

"Did you ever take…" Elena started to ask the question.

"Did I ever what – take pleasure in killing?" Damon turned to her. "No, not really. I've killed, but I didn't take the kind of pleasure in it the way a ripper does. The hunt and the kill is the turn on for a ripper. It's greater than sex.

The last part brought on a slight blush from Elena. This was the first time she thought that the desire for blood and killing his victims was greater than sexual satisfaction – something that she could never satisfy. Suddenly, she felt woefully inadequate.

"We have to find him, Damon before he kills any more people." Elena said.

Damon took a long pause. He didn't like what he had to tell her, but it had to be said no matter what. He took her hands into his. "We won't give up, but you need to know that we may not find him. He may have to come home on his own."

"But…" Elena interrupted.

"They are probably not in Richmond any more." Damon knew where she was headed. "Then there's the small problem that I'm out matched against Klaus." It pissed him off to admit that there is a vampire out there that he can't take on -one that is indestructible and who is not only an original, but also a werewolf. It made for one deadly combination.

Damon admitting that he was no match for Klaus saddened her. It saddened her because he loves his brother and…her. She slipped her hand out his and hugged him as a show of support that she understood. Unlike other times when she hugged him, he returned the embrace.

Greenville, VA

7:30 p.m.

Killing the girl the night before had given him a rush that he hadn't experienced since some time in the 1950's and certainly reminiscent of his binge in 1917. She was his second kill in two days. Stefan felt the overwhelming need to do it again and again. Yet, there was still the remembrance of Elena's face as she watched him rip into that girl's throat the night before that bothered him. He had never wanted her to see him like this, but this is who he is – not the Stefan who fought his nature or the Stefan that lived as though he is human, but fed off animal blood.

The house that he and Klaus were occupying is bank owned in this small town. It's secluded enough that their activities would not be noticed by neighbors or passersby. Suddenly, he became aware that he was not alone in the house and it wasn't because Klaus had returned.

"I knew you were meaner." Katherine said.

Stefan spun around upon hearing Katherine's voice. He was on her in heartbeat. "How did you find me?" He hissed. His face was full on vampire.

Katherine was still stronger, but it amazed her that it took more effort to slam him to the floor this time. "I've been following you. I was watching that little scene outside the bar last night in Richmond from a nearby rooftop."

Stefan switched their positions so that he had her pinned to the floor. "Why did you come here?"

"Because I couldn't just leave you with _him._ Klaus will use you up and then he will kill you." Katherine glared at him. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Like you care about anyone but yourself, Katherine. Shouldn't you be afraid that Klaus has some evil plan in store for you? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing really…well actually there is if you're willing to take the risk. See, now that Damon is cured and your little ex- is still alive and human, we can get out of here before he returns."

Stefan released his hold on Katherine and she quickly got to her feet. "Elena is not my ex and why would I run away with you of all people? That would be a very stupid and dangerous move to skip out on my deal with Klaus."

"Oh, Stefan I beg to differ – not from what I walked in on the other night between her and Damon." Katherine ran her finger down the expanse of skin visible from his open shirt. "They were cuddled up in his bed and they were kissing. Well, maybe the kiss was one-sided since Damon was on his deathbed, but she did kiss him. It was such a romantic little scene that I walked in on." Katherine said teasingly and taking great satisfaction it doing so.

"Bitch, he was dying for fuck's sake! What you saw was her comforting him in his final moments before you delivered Klaus's blood."

Stefan's personality had indeed changed. Katherine could hear it in the words that he used. This was the Stefan that she knew existed underneath the façade that he put on for the world to see in Mystic Falls.

"Dammit, Stefan, don't be stupid! I know what I saw and heard. She's falling in love with your brother. She probably always was, but you're still in denial of what was right in front of you. You already know that Damon loves her, but did you ever stop to think that she might love him back? No, because you had your head so far up your ass living in that fantasy world where everything was right between you and your precious Elena. She's young and maybe even naïve, but Damon will awaken those feelings that she has for him and when that happens…"

There was probably truth in her words, but Stefan didn't want to hear it. "Shut the fuck up!" He slammed her into wall. His gaze was piercing . "You know what I'm feeling right now? I want to go hunting, but you're here and I can think of some things that I want to do to you in the meantime." He said as his eyes perused her body. His lips were upon Katherine's before she could utter another word. She was receptive to his kiss as she let his tongue slide into her mouth. His kiss was hard and rough while at the same time he pushed her tight dress up, sliding his hand up her thigh to her lace panties. In one hard yank, he ripped them off , dropping them to the floor. His other hand squeezed her right breast and played with her erect nipple under the skimpy material of the garment. He slid the fingers of his other hand into her wetness and rubbing her swollen clit. He had to have her.

Katherine pressed her sex into his hand and pulled him closer to her. The more aroused she became the harder she kissed him. She slid her hand down his torso to the bulge in his jeans and let a moan slip from her lips. Her fingers made fast work of the zipper to free his cock.

Stefan pushed his jeans and boxers down and let them fall around his ankles. He raised her up so that she could straddle his hips as he entered her wet core. His thrusts were deep and hard. He pulled partially out only to slam into her again and again.

In a blur of motion, he had her against the back of the couch, one of the only pieces of furniture in the living room. Katherine braced herself against it as he entered her again. His fingers intertwined in her hair while his other hand found her clit once again alternately rubbing it in circles and tugging on it as he fucked her hard. He pulled her hair. " Did you come back for this? Tell me." He his hissed into her ear.

"Yeeees!" Katherine gasped in the throes of her first orgasm.

"You're such a bitch!" Stefan said as he pulled out of her not having reached his own release. He ripped off his shirt and kicked off his jeans and boxers in quick succession. Katherine removed her dress and bra just as quickly. Stefan pulled her to him and kissed her hard. His tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. Katherine stroked his rock hard cock which was slick with her juices.

In another blur, they were on the floor with Katherine on top this time. She rode him hard as he bucked his hips into her creating intense friction against her clit. Katherine licked a trail up his chest to his lips where she moaned into his mouth as another orgasmic wave hit her hard. Her walls contracted around him causing him to empty inside her in violent spasms.

"Katerina."

An icy grip was felt in the pit of her stomach. Katherine turned in the direction of his voice while still straddling Stefan. They both gave their attention to him.

"I knew you'd return because of Stefan. Thank you, Stefan for keeping her busy until I returned." Klaus kneeled down so that he was eye level with her. "I promised you that I was going to make the next 250 years a living hell for you." He said as he trailed his index finger down her back with a feather light touch. "Now , Katerina, what are you going to do for me? You're not done yet. It's going to be a long night." He said as he stood up and started to unzip his pants.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Much more D/E to come and some badass Damon/Alaric, too. Klaus is one sick bastard and it's only beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Salvatore Boarding House – One Month Later**

Damon used vamp speed to press Elena against the wall. "Damon, what are you doing?" Elena hissed as she struggled against his hold on her.

"You said you wanted to learn self-defense. This is your first lesson – what to do if someone sneaks up behind you like I just did." His voice was low and seductive as he backed up a few inches giving her some space to turn around.

Elena slowly turned around. "Maybe I know how to take care of myself better than you think." She rose to the challenged.

"Then show me and I'll tell you where you went wrong." Damon said.

Elena's eyes were locked with his for a second before they were drawn to the lips that had uttered those words. Her eyes then locked on his eyes again. "How about this move?" She said as she kicked him in the groin with her knee, catching him completely off guard.

"Owwww! Not the family jewels. Didn't…didn't…expect…that…from you!" Damon gasped out in pain as he dropped to his knees onto the floor.

Elena slipped from his grasp to a few feet away. When she turned around he was still on his knees doubled over in pain.

"Damon? Are you alright? Damon? There was no response from him. It was the rare occasion that she had seen Damon this vulnerable. "Damon?" She ran to his side dropping to her knees trying to comfort him by embracing him. "I didn't mean to kick you that hard." When he lifted his head, a sly and devilish grin appeared. That little crooked one that was so charming and yet could be so damn irritating. The realization hit her that she had fallen for it.

Damon deftly had her on her back in one breath. His leg was between hers. "Lesson number one - Never, ever go back to check on your attacker." He said.

"I know that, Damon." Elena replied.

"Then why did you?" Damon questioned.

"Because I thought I had really hurt you." Elena said hesitantly.

"Lesson number two. You didn't hurt me that badly. I'm a vampire remember. Though I must admit that knee of yours hurt a helluva a lot. He said exaggerating the latter. "Now if I was still human, I'd say you made it impossible for me to ever…procreate.

Damon positioned himself so that he straddled her thighs without hurting her. "Now the question is what do I do with you now that I have you like this." He smiled devilishly. He caught sight of the patch of bare skin peeking out from beneath her shirt.

"Damon! No don't. I'm ticklish." Before she could get the words out it was too late. His finger delicately traced a line up her belly and then back down again. It was almost undetectable and yet sensual. She let out a gasp. He continued to caress her in that way and then switched to tickling her causing her to burst in loud laughter. "Damon…STOP!" Elena gasped out between fits of giggles and laughter.

"Make me tough girl." He shot back.

Elena struggled to free herself, but couldn't – not when she couldn't stop laughing to the point tears were starting to fall. No matter which way she twisted her body, she couldn't get him to stop.

Her laughter was infectious and Damon loved it. He didn't get to see her like this often. The last time he got her to smile was at the '60s dance to take her mind off doomsday. Her smile lit up the room and he'd like to think that he saw a hint of something else in her eyes at the time. He rolled her over so that she was on top of him. Now he was the one in the vulnerable position.

"I'm giving in. You're on top now." Damon said as he brushed her hair out of her face and framed her face with his hands.

"It doesn't count if you let me win." Elena said as she tried to resist what he was making her feel with just his touch.

"Just this time it does." Damon responded softly as he let his fingers trace her lips.

Elena leaned forward so that she was close enough to feel his breath on her face. "No, somehow I think you'll always let me win." She said as Damon brushed her hair away from her face. An unseen force seemed to be slowly drawing her closer to him – to his mouth.

Damon watched her lean in closer. He wanted her so badly right at this moment that he could feel his jeans becoming increasingly tighter, but if he learned anything from the past it's patience. She had to be ready to take that step. As her lips drew closer to his, he couldn't resist meeting her half way until their lips touched. Her lips parted and so did his.

"Ahem…how many bedrooms are in this house?"

Elena looked up to see Jeremy standing across the room. "What are you doing here?" Elena blushed as she got up, practically stumbling over Damon while adjusting her clothing at the same time. "Damon was just teaching me some self-defense moves." Elena stuttered in embarrassment.

"Oh, is that what that they're calling it? Whatever!" Jeremy teased.

"Shut up, baby Gilbert. Haven't you heard of knocking first?" Damon said as he got to his feet. The smile betrayed the feigned annoyance in his tone. "What do you want?" Damon crossed behind him to the bar and poured a drink to deflect from the awkwardness of the moment in which he and Elena had been discovered, as well as to calm his libido.

"Is something wrong, Jeremy? Elena asked curious as to why Jeremy needed to see Damon.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to talk to Damon about something." Jeremy replied.

"Okay, I guess that's my cue to leave since this is obviously going to be a privately conversation. See you later at home, Jeremy and Damon, thanks for the lesson." Elena smiled as she walked out of the room.

"What gives between you two?" Jeremy asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing." Damon replied. Draining the contents of the glass. "Now what do you want?"

"Something strange happened to me _that_ night - the night I got shot." Jeremy said.

"You died, and you returned from the dead." Damon wanted him to get to the point.

"Later that night I saw Vicki and Anna." Jeremy continued.

Damon turned around, a frown visible on his face. "You what?"

"I know it's weird, but I saw both of them. I saw their ghosts." Jeremy said not quite believing he was stating this out loud to someone. "I felt strange after I got home…like…I don't know. Then later I saw them."

Damon was silent for a moment, but came up empty for an explanation. "Don't you have enough problems having Bonnie for a girlfriend without bringing two vampire ex's back from the other side?"

"Damon! Be serious for a minute!"

Damon reconsidered what Jeremy had just told him, "Are you just concerned about having seen them or are you afraid that you've gained something _extra_ from that experience with death?"

"What are you saying? Jeremy asked.

"You see dead people, Jeremy. That should be a clue." Damon replied. "Maybe you're a ghost whisperer", he continued.

"A what? Nah, that can't be" said Jeremy. Though he tried to brush it aside, he couldn't help but wonder if it's true.

"Come back to me if they have any words of wisdom like how I can locate Stefan." Damon said.

"Do you think he'll return on his own?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, Jeremy. I hope he does because I'm fresh out of leads." Damon said quietly.

* * *

><p>Klaus had brought into the house a big screen TV and mounted it on the wall one day within the past week. "Why the TV Klaus. I never pictured you as a fan of such inventions?" Katherine asked. "Or maybe you want to catch up on the latest episode of "True Blood."<p>

Klaus laughed. "Oh, Katerina, your sarcasm is very becoming, but I'm not a fan of vampire impersonators. I want to check up on what the locals are saying about our nightly adventures." Klaus informed her. Klaus flipped through the various channels stopping on news broadcasts. He lucked out on one.

**"12 Missing Persons Are Feared Dead. Probable Animal Attack."**

Klaus smiled in hearing the headline for the 6 o'clock news. The humans had no clue what lurked in their town just as they hadn't a clue that a monster was in their midst in Mystic Falls. He and Stefan had gone out the night before. It was easy pickings to snatch and grab these humans. Some were caught completely by surprise while others he could sense the fear in their heart when they realized they wouldn't live to see another day.

"Katerina, I need you do something for me tonight." Klaus said.

"And what is that?" Katherine responded with contempt in her voice.

"We're having a sort of party here tomorrow night and I'm going need you to keep our guests occupied."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

A/N: It's been about three months since the sacrifice and Stefan's disappearance. Life goes on for Elena even though she misses Stefan. Today is a special day. Lots of cuteness ahead, but this chapter is also TV-MA for a reason. Just thought I'd give a little warning. Feedback is appreciated!

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepy head." Damon whispered in her ear.<p>

Elena woke to the wet kisses of a puppy against her cheek and Damon's smile. "What? Damon? Elena was still groggy from sleep. The last thing she expected was to see a puppy on her bed.

"It's a Golden Retriever, Elena. He watched as the puppy happily alternating between frolicking and licking Elena's face. "I'd say you're a hit with him."

"But why?" She asked as she petted the puppy who loved the affection he was receiving.

"Have you forgotten? It's your 18th birthday."

"Damon, you shouldn't have." Elena said as she sat crossed legged on her bed playing with the puppy. "He's so cute."

"Why not? He'll grow up to become your best friend. Besides maybe he'll bring some happiness to you...and Jeremy." What was left unsaid is that Jenna's death had left an empty void in their home.

"Thank you. But I don't know anything about raising a puppy." Elena said.

"You mean you've never had a pet growing up, Elena? What kind of childhood did you have?"

"A good one. My parents just weren't pet people. That's all." Elena replied.

"Well, you missed out."

"What about you?, she asked.

"We had horses, a few dogs, and then there was a cat at one time. The cat belonged to my mother." Damon explained.

"The first thing you need to know about this little guy is that he's not housebroken."He picked him up from Elena's bed. "So maybe the best place to put him for now is in the bathroom."

Elena watched as Damon took the puppy and put him in the bathroom, closing the door. Just one more thing she didn't know about Damon Salvatore – he's an animal lover at heart.

"I guess I can figure out how to get him to go outside," said Elena.

"All you have to do is take him out first thing in the morning, after he eats, and again in the evening. He'll catch on to what you want from him," Damon said explaining the intricacies of housebreaking.

"Thank you". Elena smiled. "You've really surprised me."

"Really? You mean that's all it took to surprise you and not the super sleek sports car that I was thinking of buying you.? Damon said.

"Were you really considering buying me a new car?" Elena said arching her eyebrows not quite knowing whether he was joking or serious.

"Seriously." He replied.

"Ok, well I guess I need to get my day started and that includes learning all about dogs." Elena said as she bounced off the bed.

Damon took the hint that he should be going. "What are you doing later?" he asked.

"Why?", Elena replied.

"Want to go to the Grill later?" Damon asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Damon?" Elena smiled.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. Besides you're Stefan's girl." Damon teased.

Her life had continued on despite Stefan leaving with Klaus, but the mention of her being his girl brought him back to the forefront.

"Do you think we'll ever hear from him?" Elena asked with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that," Damon responded. "Don't give up hope. I haven't." Damon approached her and caressed her cheek. "So will you join me?"

"Ok, what time tonight?" Elena said looking down at the floor.

"I'll pick you up about 8." Damon said on his way out the door.

A puppy's cry and scratching could be heard coming from the bathroom. Elena opened the door to let the puppy scamper into her room. She picked up the little fur ball. "And what shall I call you?"as she held him close.

* * *

><p><strong>MYSTIC GRILL<strong>

It shouldn't have come as a shock to Elena that Caroline had set a plan in motion to throw her a birthday bash and Damon was more than happy to be the one that got her there. Bonnie, Jeremy, and even Matt were there to celebrate. Matt and Caroline had grown closer over the last few weeks. She and Damon played a game of pool.

"I'm going to teach you how to get that specific ball into the corner pocket." Damon said as he reached around her to help her line up the shot. His body was pressed against hers which made it even harder to pay attention to his instructions.

"Are you pay attention, Elena?" Damon whispered in her ear causing her to blush a little.

"Oh, yeah, right." Elena recovered from her wandering thoughts.

"Ok, aim and let the cue hit the ball. Not too hard, but just enough." Damon said.

The shot was a success.

"See, I told you I'm the pool champ!" Damon bragged.

"Well, I don't think I'm that bad," Elena challenged.

"No, you're not that bad, but you'll need lots of practice. Damon said wagging his eyebrows at her that can only be defined as eye sex.

Later in the even Caroline presented the birthday cake with 18 candles. There was a time not all that long ago that Elena thought she'd never see her 18th birthday, but here she is standing in front of 18 candles.

"You have to make a wish." Caroline said.

"Ok, here goes," Elena said as she closed her eyes for a moment before blowing out the candles.

* * *

><p>Before the night was over, they danced to a song that conveyed all things that Damon had always wanted to say.. Elena spoke first. "I never thought I'd make it to this day", she said as she looked into his blue eyes.<p>

"And here we are. We got through it," Damon replied as he held her closer.

"Yes, we did, " Elena smiled. Over his shoulder she could see Caroline and Bonnie watching them. "I think we have some onlookers."

"Let me guess – Bonnie and Caroline." Damon said with a bit of sarcasm. He tuned in to hear what they were saying about him and Elena. Caroline being Caroline was speculating on his and Elena's relationship and Bonnie was agreeing. He smiled to himself. It wasn't like he had tried to hide how he felt about the woman in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>PARTY TIME!<strong>

Katherine was bored. Klaus and Stefan had been gone for some time. The thought had occurred to her that she should just get the fuck out of there. After all, she wasn't under compulsion to stay. She stayed because she was curious as to how this whole thing was going play out. What was Klaus up to? Most of all, there was Stefan. She had always thought there was something different about him – different from his brother. She was right. He was meaner and rougher under that exterior that he put up for the world and his little boring girlfriend to see. It was the fact that he's a ripper – one of the most vicious vampires that exist. Maybe this was the trap. She won't leave Stefan. So she poured herself a strong drink and blasted the music.

She was dancing around the room when all of sudden the volume was turned down. "Klaus! You're such a buzz kill." she said as she whirled around to face him.

Klaus and Stefan had returned with an entourage of girls. "Who are they?" Katherine asked pointing to them.

This time Stefan spoke up. "We're having a party tonight. You like parties, don't you Katherine?" He had his arm around the shoulder of one of the girls.

Katherine could see that all of them had already been compelled. "What are you up to, Klaus? Why bring all these girls here just to feed off them or kill them – whatever?

"Ah, Katerina you're so curious. Ever hear the phrase curiosity killed the...cat? Who said that I was going to kill them. These goddesses are very valuable to me."

Katherine perused each girl as she casually walked among them. All of them seemed to be anywhere from late teens to early or mid-20s, except one. "Oh, Klaus, are you into kiddy porn? This girl is a kid." The girl she was referring to looked to be no more than 13.

Klaus, now pissed off at Katherine's questions, yanked her away from the youngest girl and pinned her to the wall with lightning speed. Stefan took notice of this, but said nothing.

"Listen, bitch it's none of your fucking business how old she is nor what I'm going to do with any of them." His hand was so tight around her throat that she thought he was going to rip her head from her neck. "Do you understand?" he asked.

Klaus loosened his grip. "Now, what I want you to do for me my dear is to warm that one up. I'm sure you've been with girls before, Katerina, hmmm."

Katherine looked over Klaus's shoulder to see Stefan getting a taste of one of the girls already. The party that Klaus boasted about had begun. He turned the music up full blast once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Salvatore Boarding House<strong>

"I thought we were going back to my house?" Elena asked as she exited Damon's car.

"I forgot something." Damon said as he came around from the drivers side. "It won't take long."

Once they were inside and entered the living room, Damon went over to the desk where he retrieved a small gift wrapped package. Elena stood nearby, but didn't notice him picking up the package. Her back was turned to him. He snuck up behind her.

She could feel his presence behind her even if it was with vamp speed. Elena had gotten good at not being startled by a vampire's ability to do this. "Damon, I know you're right behind me," she said as she turned around.

"Aww! Elena you take the fun out of a surprise." Damon feigned disappointment.

Elena looked down at the beautifully wrapped package in his hand.

"We came back here so I can give you this," he said as he handed her the gift. "Open it."

Elena quickly unwrapped the gift tossing the paper and bow onto the side table. Inside was an engraved journal with her name on the cover. "It's beautiful, Damon. How did you know that I needed a new one?" she asked looking into his eyes and then back at the ornate lettering of her name.

"Just a lucky guess. I figured that with all that's happened, you must be running out of pages. Besides it's to welcome you into adulthood. It's a brand new chapter in your life," Damon said with a slight smile on his face.

Elena didn't know quite what to say as she opened the book and ran her fingers over the quality paper inside. "Thank you." she said again barely above a whisper that only a vampire could hear.

What Damon didn't expect was the soft kiss that she placed on his lips reminiscent of the one when he had accepted his inevitable death. Where this was leading was unknown. She laid the journal on the side table.

Her hands framed his beautiful face as she reached up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. It was not just a gesture of thanks for the wonderful day that she had experienced with him. It was because of the growing attraction that they both shared. They had grown closer in the few months that Stefan had been gone. It felt right. It felt natural. They had come close to kissing before now, but neither seemed to open that door until now.

He pulled her closer into his arms as his tongue explored her mouth. Her tongue danced with his igniting the fire inside both of them. Her hands left his face and went to his hair as she pressed her body against his. A moan escaped her mouth when she had to come up for air. He rained kisses over her face. Soft and sensual kisses that heated her skin. Elena needed more. Her lips found his again. This time she took the lead.

It was all leading up to this – right here, right now. Damon wanted her badly. He always did, but he was also a realist because he knew that she may never love him the way he loves her. He survived almost certain death and had been forgiven for his impulsiveness. She told him that she likes him now just the way he is. It was all so uncomplicated. He didn't have to become someone she approved of to be liked, but did she love him? They hadn't talked about that night since then. It had been hanging over them like the pink elephant in the room. As heated as their kisses were, they could lead to him making love to her upstairs in his bed. He had to know where he stood – where they stood.

He was the one to pull away this time. "What are we doing here?" he asked her as he looked into her beautiful brown doe eyes. His hands framed her face. "I love you so much, Elena, but it's always going to be Stefan, isn't it? Tell me what's going in there." he said as he placed his hand over the place that housed her heart.

A tear fell from her eye as she listened to the words he was saying to her. She could no longer say that it will always be Stefan. She could no longer make that statement with such ease as she did before. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when her feelings for Damon had turned to love. She didn't know when or if Stefan would ever return. The one thing that she was determined to do since that fateful night that changed her life forever was to live her life. She wanted both her and Jeremy to move on with their lives because life was so fleeting and couldn't be taken for granted.

"I love you." Elena said softly as she placed her hand over his. "I love you." she repeated in case he didn't believe it.

It took a beat to register what he heard. Elena said she loves him. No woman had ever said that and meant it before now. He had assumed that Katherine loved him because of how he felt about her. He went so far as to drink her vampire blood just to be with her for eternity. Facing reality meant facing that he never heard those words from her lips. He just blindly thought he was enough for her and that she loved him with the same intensity that he loved her. It only took him almost a century and a half to hear those words from the beautiful human girl in front of him and it was worth all the heartache. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

His lips found hers and their tongues dueled once more. His hands caressed her hair just as hers had done. Their kisses grew more passionate by the second. He could feel the warmth of her hands under his shirt and she explored his bare skin after pushing his shirt up.

Elena felt the zipper on her dress slide down. She let the garment fall around her shoulders as Damon delicately touched her. There was a hitch in her breath when he touched her a certain way. She put just enough space between them to let the dress fall to the floor around her ankles so that she could step out of it. She could see the fire in Damon's eyes as she closed the space between them. As his found the clasp of her bra, she pressed herself harder against his erection that straining to be released from his jeans.

His fingers teased her nipple. Damon slid his hands down to her ass. The article of clothing left was a pair of red lace panties that matched the bra that had been discarded along side her dress. He teased her by sliding his hand between them, but not inside her panties. He could feel how wet she had already become after stroking her little bundle of nerves.

Elena pressed her sex against the fingers that teased her. She could feel the wetness pooling inside the panties that she still wore. His name slipped from her lips as she helped him discard his shirt. Her tongue traced circles along his collar bone and his chest before returning to his lips and his hands cupped her breasts. His thumbs teased her hardened nipples before sliding down to cup her ass. She wrapped her legs around him as he supported her weight. The next thing she she knew like a flash of lightning, they were in his room. He smiled at her in the naughtiest of grins ever as he watched her hand slide up his erection to his belt buckle. He watched as she unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hands inside to push them down.

Elena watched as he kicked off the jeans. Her body was on fire for him as he stood before in black boxers. His large erection was very prominent beneath the fabric. She alternated between licking and kissing his chest. Her tongue darted out to lick first one nipple and then the other. He stopped her before she could go further. He brought her mouth to his and his tongue plunged into hers again as he backed her towards the bed. When the back of her knees touched the edge she climbed onto it never breaking contact with Damon. He was between her legs as she slid further back onto the bed.

He slid his hand into her panties. He could smell her arousal, as well as feel her slippery juices on his fingers. She spread her legs even further apart. He pushed them aside and teased her bud with his tongue before pulling the lacy material down her legs.

Elena watched him take off his boxers. His erection stood at attention as he climbed onto the bed. Damon explored her body slowly. She gasped as his tongue circled her nipple. Then he lavished attention on the other. Slowly, as he kissed his way down as his hands stroked her inner thighs. He placed kisses up one thigh and then the other. When he got to the apex of her sex, he slid two fingers inside her. He curled his fingers inside her causing her to squirm beneath him. He alternated between that and fucking her with his fingers. He filled her with yet another finger which caused her to moan his name. She felt his face between her legs and her clit between his lips as he tongued it while his fingers pumped inside her. Elena spread her legs even more as she reached for him. A hand full of his hair was in her grasp. She could feel her climax building and building inside like a tight coil that begged to be released. "Oh, Damon!" she moaned. The more she said his name, the harder he pumped his fingers inside her as he tongued her swollen clit. "Oh, god she screamed. Two more swipes of his tongue against it sent her flying over the edge. She screamed his name again and again as her walls spasmed around his fingers. Her breathing was erratic. Damon had caused her to have the first intense orgasm of her life.

Damon rode out her orgasm as she quaked around his fingers. He loved the way she tasted on his tongue. He brought her on top of him. For a moment she gazed into his eyes before their lips met once again. Elena kissed his jawline and worked her way down to that trail of hair just below his navel and nuzzled it against her cheek. Her tongue darted out to lick the pre-cum from his cock. She stroked him hard as she licked him clean.

Damon watched Elena licking and stroking his cock and the way her hair partially hid her face. The sensations that she created inside his body ignited a fire and he could feel his cock swell even more inside her mouth.

Elena traced a path back to where she had started, kissing and licking spots here and there. His hands were in her hair. She was so wet and she wanted him inside her now. "I want you so much" she said against his lips.

Damon flipped her over so that she was on her back as she spread her legs for him. Elena could feel his cock at her entrance. "Yes." she pleaded. Damon penetrated her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his girth. His thrusts were slow at first, but quickly picked up pace as she met each thrust. Each thrust brought her closer to another orgasm.

Damon kissed her fiercely. He was buried deep inside her. He held her arms above her head as her cries of ectasy signaled she was close to coming again for him. "Baby, come for me." he said as he thrust even harder. He slipped his hand between their bodies to rub her clit. His fingers and his cock hitting the right spot sent her flying again.

Elena found herself on her knees as Damon entered her wetness from behind. His lips sucked on the most sensual place on her neck as he thrust hard inside her. He held her firm against his body. She met his every thrust and every so often she would scream his name because he brought her to greater heights of bliss than before. She couldn't believe that he was bringing her to brink of another orgasm. "Damon come inside me", she screamed as his thrusts became more intense.

"You want me to come?" Damon asked as he flipped her over onto her back.

"Yes!" she screamed. She could feel his erection swell even more even more,

Her legs were over his shoulders as frantic thrusts brought her to another orgasm and his own earth-shattering climax followed hers.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Stefan were distracted by the girls or so Katherine noticed. She pretended to do as she was told. She touched the girl in a not too sexual way, but enough so that Klaus would not be suspicious. When she was sure that the two men were fully engaged in the orgy of blood and sex, she grabbed the girl.<p>

"What's your name?" she asked the girl in a hushed tone.

"Hanna", the girl said sounding scared.

"Look, Hanna," Katherine said. "Look at me." she commanded. The girl obeyed. "Get out of here. Get as far away from this house as you can. You've met us and you're to forget what you saw here", Katherine said as she put the young girl under compulsion. The girl parroted back what Katherine told her to forget, yet still looking confused.

"Now get out of here!" Katherine hissed. The girl turned and ran from the house, not looking back.

Katherine turned attention to what was going on inside the room. Some of the girls were blindly dancing to the music. One was being taken care of by Stefan who had her bent over the couch. Klaus...he had his fangs in one of the girl's neck.

She sped over to the table where Stefan's cell phone lie. She thumbed through his contacts until she found who she was looking for. Maybe just maybe he would be able save Stefan. She clicked on Damon's name and hit send. Damon would think Stefan tried to reach him, but even better if he is able to pinpoint their location

* * *

><p>Elena was fast asleep in his arms. Damon was spooned behind her and pulled her closer to him as he drifted further into sleep. The vibration of his cell phone vibration jolted him out of sleep. The first time he heard it, he chose to ignore it. The second time, it occurred to him that it must be important so he eased out of his embrace to reach for the phone. It was a text from Ric. "Where are you? Call me. Urgent."<p>

Ric had been trying various avenues in order to help Damon find Stefan. Up until now there was nothing but dead ends. Damon slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers on his way to the hallway outside his room so as not to awaken Elena when he returned Ric's call.

"_It's about time you called back. Where are you?" _ Ric said.

"What am I, your girlfriend?" Damon shot back. "What's so urgent?"

"_One of my friends in low places has seen some suspicious activity at a warehouse about 80 miles from here." _

"What kind of suspicious activity?" Damon asked, suddenly interested.

"_He said that a shipment came into the warehouse a few days ago. Some crates. I know that sounds vague, but whoever rented the space has these crates heavily guarded."_

"And? How does that tie into my brother and Klaus?"

"_He said one of the guys fit Stefan's description."_

"Do you have the address? You up for a late night run to this place?"

"_I just knew you'd ask", said Ric._

"I'll pick you up at your place in 20 minutes", Damon said before he hung up from the call.

Damon got dressed in a flash. Elena was sleeping so soundly in his bed. He wanted nothing more than to sleep with her in his arms, but this was the warmest lead they've had on Stefan in weeks. Before he left, he leaned over her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She had begun to stir. "I'll be back soon." he said softly. She uttered something unintelligible, but the one thing that he heard that made his heart swell was "I love you."


End file.
